


The Promise of Forever

by druscilla



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Post-Hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druscilla/pseuds/druscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trapped inside a bubble, inside a moment, and there's nothing around them but music and lovely, soft things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promise of Forever

“Sometimes I write things just to hear you sing them,” Pete confesses one night. Patrick has his head in Pete’s lap and the bassist is playing with his hair. Blue eyes look at him confused, so he continues. “Like a lullaby, maybe? I know you’re going to sing them so sometimes I just write down what I need to hear.”

“Is they why you listen to our CDs when we’re not on tour?” Patrick asks.

Pete gives a small smile. “Something like that.” The pads of his thumbs brush against Patrick’s forehead, the feel of the warm skin against his fingertips making something in his stomach swoop. “Will you sing to me forever?”

“Forever,” Patrick agrees without hesitation, allowing himself to melt into the moment and Pete’s touch. He lifts a hand up to let it close around the older boy’s wrist, joining the pair of them.

They stay like that, neither one of them wanting to break the spell. Patrick can feel Pete’s heartbeat in his wrist and Pete can see the steady rise and fall of Patrick’s chest (inhale, exhale). In the whole world, there’s nothing but the two of them at this moment.

Then there the sound of feet and Patrick’s sitting up so Pete can stand up and head off Bronx at the foot of the stairs. “What are you doing up at four am?” the singer hears the older ask his son before the familiar sound of Bronx being picked up. “You can’t be hungry. It’s four in the morning. Let’s go back to bed.”

Patrick’s turning off the TV and the living room lights when Pete emerges a few minutes later. “Tired?”

“Yeah,” Patrick lies because he didn’t realize how late it was and he doesn’t want to screw up Pete’s sleep schedule (but he doesn’t want to tell him that either). He smiles when he feels two arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“We could watch the sun come up,” Pete whispers in his ear.

Patrick turns to lightly kiss him on the mouth, Pete’s hands resting on his hips now. “Tomorrow,” he promises. He takes Pete’s hand as they walk quietly to their bedroom. They sleep, tangled up in each other like they did the first night they slept together, the night they got back together, the night Pete asked Patrick to marry him.

In the morning, when they wake up, Pete is smiling and Patrick is yawning and Bronx is asking for cereal and everything is absolutely perfect, waiting for the promise of forever.


End file.
